Melt Into You
by NoLifeQueen4
Summary: Ever wondered why Marceline's hair was suddenly shaved off in "Go With Me"? This is what happened between Marceline and Bonnibelle the night before Finn knew about Couples Only Movie Night. I don't want to give anything else away!
1. Chapter 1

**-Greetings readers! This is my very first fanfiction…. EVER! I have been reading it for a while and had the sudden urge to write some (last night actually). I thought to myself Adventure Time's Bubline would be a great start. Please do tell me what works, but more importantly what doesn't. My usual stories are dark and scary, so trying to write cute love stories is a huge challenge for me. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking it up! And if you would like me to continue I will do so!**

NoLifeQueen

Chapter One

All I Wanna Do

I have been in my cave all day pacing up and down my living-room, waiting for night to fall and the chance to see the Princess. As soon as the sun began to set, I rushed out of the house and waited by the cave's mouth. I waited in the shadows, snapping my fingers to the rhythms in my head.  
_ Is it just me or is the sun setting slower today?_ The thought made me chuckle, I couldn't believe I was actually excited to see her again. _It has been a while, maybe she won't like me visiting without a warning._ I shook my head and looked out at the sky as the last rays touched the earth. "Getting cold feet already?" I muttered as I stepped out of the cave into the night.  
Outside, the light from the Burning Lands illuminated the land, revealing the path to the Candy Kingdom. I floated past many sleeping animals, distant howls begged for me to come and play. "Not tonight fellows." I whispered to the wind as I made my way towards her Kingdom. I knew that the men on watch, who are supposed to be looking out for enemies, would be snoring and dreaming of sweets. I kept my head down as I neared them, careful not to make a sound.  
One of them stirred ever so slightly and said, "Hmmm, yes Lady Candy Corn, I would like that. Very. Very. Much!" I bit my lip hard; it was all I could do to keep me from laughing. I made sure to keep close to the wall when I neared her balcony, and I reached the insides of the room safe and sound. I gazed around at the familiar surroundings but found no one in sight. I grinned "She must be in the lab." I floated towards the chamber's door and opened it just a bit to see if there were guards outside, "All clear." I whispered in excitement as I bolted out of the room and into the hall.

Royal pictures adorned the walls; some were of past kings and queens, others of their pets and loved ones. I stood in front of my favorite one, it read, _"Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom"_ It must have been painted when she was around 10 for she bore a smile only the youth have, her crown was one bigger than her head, and the royal mantel seemed to engulf her tinny frame.The noise that suddenly came from the other side of the hallway stopped my thoughts short, and I didn't realize there was a smile on my face until it was gone.  
"I'm so close I can feel it in my buns!" A very familiar voice screamed at the top of her lungs from across the hall.  
"It's show time." I said under my breath as I slowly crept towards the owner of the voice. It was in cases like this that I was glad I was dead; no breathing and floating were very useful during stealth missions. I was directly behind her; she seemed to be deeply in thought when I decided what course of action I would take.  
"Now the only ingredient I nee-" I cut her off by grabbing her waist, pinning her arms against her sides with one hand and using my other to cover her mouth; the initial shock of the attack must have kept her from struggling since the only change was her body tensing up.  
I lowered my head towards her ear and whispered, "Shouldn't you be sleeping Princess? Tsk. Tsk" She shouted with all her might, but my palm muffled most of the noise. "Now, now, don't be a naughty brat. I come to visit you and this is how I'm greeted?" She tried wiggling her body to escape my iron grip. "Resistance is futile Princess. You will not escape." Her body goes limp against mine and I make the fatal mistake of thinking she had given up, as loosen my grip on her she digs her heel on my foot and elbows me on the stomach.  
"Glob, Bonnibelle chill it's just me!" I said jumping from her reach. "That really hurt man." I rubbed my stomach frowning at her.

"Marceline!" Her face was a mixture of fear and rage as she hissed my name.

"Y-yeah it's me, chill."

"You scared the cabbage out of me!" Bonnibelle pointed a finger at me in accusation.  
"That was the point, duh!" I said, trying hard to suppress my laugher.  
"You are so distasteful." She said turning back around to her experiment.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey! So a little bird told me you were doing nerdy ju-"

"It is not junk Marceline. Now would you please go away, I have more important things to deal with."

"Ouch. So hurtful!" I winked at the back of her head as she huffed sarcastically. "So…" I hovered over her head, carefully taking out the box from my pocket. "… I guess you wouldn't be interested in seeing what I have here?" I continued, shaking it in front of her face.  
"Hmm."  
"Hmm? What does that mean?"  
"I'm really busy Marceline." Bonnibelle sighed.  
"I know, that's why I brought you that ingredient you keep talking about." I said shrugging out the hurt I felt of her not wanting me around. At the sound of the ingredient she looked up to face me, her mouth slightly opened in wonder. "You did what?" She whispered.  
"Yeah, well… Here, don't just stare at me. Take it." I said offering her the box, which after a small pause she took from my hands. She gasped in delight as she opened the box, her eyes lighted up with a fire that made my chest hot.  
"I'm still mad at you though." Bonnibelle said looking up at me once more.  
"Wha! C'mon cut me a break Bonni, maybe if your guards actually guarded the place instead of taking naps you wouldn't get kidnapped so often." There was a long pause where she looked at me in silence, it might have been a trick of the light but I could have sworn her cheeks were slightly flushed. I cleared my throat "Anyway, I have decided to crash here for the night."  
"And why did you decide that?"  
Stretching my legs towards the ground I landed with a soft clank right in front of her, "I ummm… if I can break in and get at you then others can too."  
"Marceline, are you worried about my safe being?" Bonnibelle said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Greeting readers! Thank you so much for your feedback, I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload any faster (college is being super lame and junk) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.  
To the people that liked my story and are following it: :D you made my day peeps!  
This is the end of the short story; but REMEMBER this only a pre-story to the actual Adventure Time episode "Go With Me?" so I guess that to really end my story you need to watch the episode.  
(Oh, and since it's a fanfic it's obvious I am using somebody else's characters, blah blah…)**

**NoLifeQueen**

* * *

Chapter Two

Stop Being a Butt

"N-no!" I could feel my face blushing so I turned around as fast as I could, "It's just that…"

"Look at me when you are talking." Bonnibelle said, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face her. My mind was nub; from all the years I've

been around I could not think of a good comeback.

"…I don't like it when Finn tells me you have been kidnapped, that's all."

She took my hands and squeezed them ever so slightly, "That is the sweetest thing you have said to me, in like… ever." I looked away; the warmth

radiating from her hands was spreading through my body like wildfire, making it really hard to concentrate.

"Yes well..." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "Go to bed, it's late."

Bonnibelle looked at her hands holding mine and smiled, "Alright, but there will be no interruptions tomorrow. I really need to finish this." Without

hearing my response she spun around, and still holding on to my hand, dragged me out of the lab. "Peppermint Butler will clean this stuff up." she

muttered more to herself than me as we walked towards her chamber.

We stopped in front of the door and right as she was about to open it she softly said, "If you insist on looking over me, you may do so in my room."

Bonnibelle squeezed my hand and opened the door. She let go of my hand and I took it as permission to explore farther. The room was more of less

like the last time I saw it, dark pink walls with a softer pink carpet. There was a desk full of books and papers in a corner, and a huge wardrobe

opposite to the bed. "Yeahh… it's… not much." She said avoiding my gaze. "It's just like I remember." I said as I floated towards the balcony. "Y-yeah…

What are you doing?"

I turned to face her and tried to sound as innocent as I could. "I'm guarding the balcony of course! Why, do you want me to sleep with you?" I wink

at her already flushed face.

"N-no! I just thought… you are such a butt!"

"What? What does that even mean?" Bonnibelle dashed towards the huge wardrobe in response. I shook my head and turned to look out the

balcony, the stars shined beautifully tonight and the moon was full and bright.

"Marceline?"

"Yes Bonni?" I said without turning around.

"Nothing, just making sure you were still here." I paused before answering, "I'm not going anywhere." I turned to the sound of her coming out; she

was wearing a light pink gown with white ruffles at the bottom, a bright smile upon her face. _She looks so cute.  
_  
"Well are you going to guard me or stare at me the whole night?" she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, faking annoyance.

"I can multitask." I smirked, making her blush slightly. _Glob, how I love that._ I floated towards her and offered her my hand, "Here, let me tuck you in."

Without any hesitation she threw her arms around my neck, the sudden weight lowered me to the ground, "I missed you Marci." Bonnibelle

whispered as she pressed her face into my neck, her hot breath tickled my flesh sending shivers down my spine. "I missed you too Bonni." I hugged

her tight and smiled.

"You haven't visited me in a while… I thought that… well I thought that you didn't like me anymore." Her voice was so small it made my heart ache.

"Hush now." I patted her head gently. "I had to deal with some junk, I won't leave again."

Bonnibelle's shoulders began to shake; soft sniffs came from behind my back. I grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back so that

she was forced to face me. "Go ahead, make fun of me why don't you." Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes, which were looking at the floor, were

pink and puffy. I touched her cheek and gently stroked her bottom lip with my thumb_. Why does she care so much about my absence? I'm only a_

monster…

"You are just tired..." I said picking her up and carrying her to bed, "…and don't know what you are saying." Bonnibelle clung to me as I was laying

her on the bed making me lose my balance and fall on top of her. Our noses were inches apart; my eyes darted to her lips making my throat close up

and my heart beat faster. _Stop staring! Get a grip!_She must have seen me staring because the next thing I knew her legs were wrapped around my

hips and she was biting her lip. "I do too know what I'm saying. I'll be nice and let you be my sleeping buddy, tonight only." She purred in my ear

making me let out a soft, involuntary moan.

Rolling over as soon as she released me, I tried to hide my embarrassment. Bonnibelle chuckled as she tucked us both in. _She can be so evil_

sometimes

"I'm here to guard you" I protested trying to sit up.

"I think the best way to protect me would be if you are in bed next to me."

I sighed in defeat; I shifted under the covers trying to find a more comfortable spot. I was soon joined by Bonnibelle who, throwing over one arm

around my waist and one leg around my own pair snuggled up close. My body tensed as her sweet scent invaded my nostrils, and I could feel my face

growing hotter by the minute.

"Well there goes my sleep."

"Marci?"

"Yes, Bonni?"

I could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing come to a halt. "Hold me." Those two words were almost inaudible, even to my sensitive

vampire ears. I waited a few seconds to make sure I had heard right before slowly turning to face her. "Like this." She said wrapping her arms around

me and putting her head on the small of my neck, making my heart start beating for the first time in a millennium.

"Ah... all r-right." I mumbled resting my chin on the crown of her head.

"Much better." Bonnibelle said between yawns. I patted her head until sleep took over us both.

I jolted out of sleep; the sun was up and licking at my arms, small burning bubbles were already forming on my skin. "Glob damn!" I hissed waking

Bonnibelle up. "What's the matter? Go back to sleep." She begged pulling me close to her, that's when I noticed.

"Your hair!" I yelped in surprise, "It's stuck to mine!" I tried pulling my hair free from hers but only succeeded in tangling it more.

"Stop it Marceline! You are hurting me!" Bonnibelle said sitting up, she slowly began to reach for her hair. "Ah, I see…" she nodded.

"You see what!?"

"Calm down Marceline, it's quite simple really."

"Well, spit it out already! My hair is stuck to yours and I can't move!" I tried to dash from the bed again in vain.

"Ouch Marceline, stop it! The warmth of our bodies must have melted my hair is all."

I stopped moving and turned to glare at her, "And why are you so calm about this?" I picked her up and floated us towards the desk. "This is not

something to be calm about Bonnibelle." My tone must have frightened her because she tried to struggle out of my grip.

"What are you going to do Marci…"

"Ohohoho, now you are concerned?" I reached over her to open one of the drawers and quickly find what I was looking for. "Please, let us not be

rash about this Marceline." My mood lighted up at the sound the scissors that I had grabbed, and seeing Bonnibelle squirm in fear was a bonus.

"No, back slowly and no one will be harmed!" she said trying to push my hands out of reach.

Some snips and a few gasps from Bonnibelle later I could feel freedom. Without second thinking, I dashed out of the balcony's window happy that

my hair was finally gum free. I looked back just in time to see Bonnibelle giving me the glare of death and destruction.  
_  
Oh Glob, she's so gonna kill me later…  
_


End file.
